Lead Me Out Of The Darkness
by PilotIsis
Summary: Arianne or Ari is physically abused. By using some old Majik she escapes but will she ever learn to trust again. Glorfindel doesn't get out enough or that's what Elrond thinks so he send him out to a chance meeting. rated M for violence and swearing
1. prologue

**Lead Me Out Of the Darkness**

By Meekah Greenleaf

Hi guys it's me Meekah, just letting you know I re red this after like 3 years and realized how crap my writing was so I've gone back and re written bits of it. Hope you still like the plot is the same LOVES!!

**Disclaimer:** why do I always have to put this here you all know that I don't own it this disclaimer will apply to the whole story.

_Prologue_

The dark haired girl cried out as her head hit the edge of the kitchen bench, blood running freely down her face. He had discovered her hideaway yet again. This evening dinner bash was to celebrate his having caught her on one of her trips down the street to see the old witcher that lived down the road.

Old mother Olr had been teaching her meditation and centring techniques for years as a child and when the beatings started she had begun teaching Ari actual spells for healing and calming. She had taught her only one other that was not for healing and told her it was only to be used as a last resort as once used the spell had no reverse as it was already turned. The concept of this spell was simple, hang on to the pentagram chant the words and let the majik take its course. Surprised at her clarity Ari contemplated the situation her legs felt numb her arm screamed in pain and her head and neck throbbed in time with her pulse. The situation was getting dire it would end in either her death or his. She had a gun, of course for situations like this but she really didn't have the energy to reach for it, let alone the strength to brace for the kickback from firing it. The pentagram was much closer, around her neck.

"Kcab morf eht ssenkrad I llac ot eeht, nrut ym deah dan deal em. Eke tem yawa!"

The words started quietly, her voice gaining strength and volume as she voiced them over and over. Her voice became a cool monotone hollowed and strained as the chant went on. He leaned over her again,

"What the fuck are you babbling you little whore, more of that crap from that biddy down the road? It's just lies you stupid fuck, it can't help you now cause its nothing but bullshit. I'm gunna snap your shitty little neck and no one will care, no one will wonder what happened to poor lame Arianne because she was a slut anyhow and no one cares! Stop babbling! Didn't you hear me you little whore? I said I'm gunna snap your prissy little neck now shut UP! STOP TALKING!!"

The pendant in her hand started to glow, gaining brightness as her voice droned on over her brothers screaming. The bastard had beaten her to within an inch of her life too many times, he had raped and violated her too many times for her to count and he had threatened to kill more of her family and friends in the same manner that he had murdered their mother.

The light form the pentagram steadily brightened until it engulfed the entire battle scene in a blue white light. The air around them seemed to buzz almost as if it was being stretched to breaking point and someone had tapped it to see what kind of sound it made. Like a child playing with a rubber band. In a similar way also the air seemed to have been pulled to taut and snapped.

"What the fuck did you do you little freak?! Where the hell am I?"

He aimed a vicious kick at her ribs.

"Answer me! Fine then, die here you stupid shit."

_~Arianne's POV~_

When I woke I could hear nothing but my own laboured breath and at first I thought that perhaps he had left. Joy surged through my body... but it didn't get to last long because at that moment I felt him kick me in the side and scream something at me. I heard nothing through the haze of pain the jolt to my aching midsection, cast over my thoughts. I heard him stomp away into distance, he had left for now, and I listened closely straining for any sign of him. When I was sure he was gone I relaxed a little, then and only then did I allow myself to do the one thing I would never let him have the satisfaction of seeing me do...I curled up and cried.

I knew that if I stayed here too long then he would be back but I couldn't stop, crying like this had become similar to Olr's meditation techniques from when I was younger. Maybe this time someone else would come and find me before he had a chance to get his filthy hands on me again. It was a foundation less hope I knew, no one ever came around anymore, no one would find me and he would come back for his desert wether I consented or not. I hoped nonetheless, for my angel.

**So that's the prologue that's how Arianne got to Middle Earth don't sue me if it sucks cos all I will say is "the 'Plot Bunnies' made me do it"**

The spell is just an old trick I learned although it is black magic you say the words backwards. No magic is not real, No this spell will not really take you to ME, and no I am not a witch nor do I practise magic or Wicca this stuff is all made up in my head as I have too much time on my hands.

Back from the darkness I call to thee, turn my head and lead me. Take me away!


	2. Findings on a hunting trip

**Disclaimer:** Well you all know that if you recognise it then I don't own it

_**Review Thanks:**_

FallenTruth I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoy this one

Crystal Blue Dry IceMore you said so more I wrote

Unwantedlove Well courtz i'm glad you actually read it

Alasse : My only anonymus review i'm glad to hear that some people think it will make progress and I hope you like this one.

Now on to the next chappie hope yall like...

Chappie 2 Findings on a Hunting Trip

It was drawing towards the end of summer and the city stores had to be filled before the onset of winter before the game became scarce or the people would not survive. The last winter had been harsh and Lord Elrond feared another of its likeness. Hunting parties had been sent out in threes every week to try and fill the stores before the snow set in, in the hopes that they would have enough to last them the whole season.

On one of these such hunting trips rode the mighty balrog slayer and dear friend of the lord of Imladris Glorfindel of Gondolin. Elrond was of the humour that his friend was spending far too much of the summer indoors.

"As fine as the City is and as much as I am sure that Erestor enjoys your company in the Library mellon nin I do believe that you need some fresh air, go out with the next hunting party my friend, it will do you good."

And so it was that Glorfindel found himself on the second day of his week of hunting they were a day's ride to the north of the city now and the evenings were dismally quiet and the game exasperatingly absent. It was as though something had scared off all manner of creatures from this part of the forest. The wood seemed too still, almost as though it were holding its breath, waiting for something.

Glorfindel sat tensely at the front of the party straining for any hint of game. Some movement or telltale sound to hint at a creature's location. The horses were shifting nervously under their masters, something was wrong and they knew it. Asfaloth twitched forward something had caught his ear... Glorfindel listened. What he had thought was the wind whining through the trees at first now sounded different. It was a voice; there were no words just incoherent babble and wailing. As he drew towards the source of the sound he determined the voice to be female. What was a woman doing in the woods so far from the city?

He glanced around, (A.N assume they are speaking in elvish till I say otherwise) some of the other elves were looking around now, they had heard it also. Glad that he was not losing his wits Glorfindel continued in the direction the sound was coming from. If it was indeed a woman and she was alone then he and his party would do what they could to ease her misery and perhaps take her to wherever her home was. If it was a trick of the enemy then the party was well enough armed to deal with the danger.

As they went on the sound grew louder and more defined. The sounds tore at glorfindel's heart, they were deep, gut wrenching sobs and piteous wails, akin to those of a child lost without her mother, yet unmistakeably mature. What could cause a grown woman to weep so? They pressed on until finally they reached a small glade. It was a beautiful glade but the party stopped dead at the edge of the trees, what was to be seen in the centre of the ring or trees horrified them and made them sick to their stomachs...

**An: ooooooh wow I actually can write a cliffie i'll tell you what they saw in the next chappie. Review and save me from the rabid plot bunnies.**

**SO HIT THE BUTTON FOR ME WILL YA!**

**It's the little blue one that says **_**Review **_

**OK so hit it already!**


	3. Angels

**Chappie 3 Angels**

**Disclaimer:**** you know what goes here... I know you do so don't lie... Alright Fine I DONT OWN LOTR!**

**ya happy...ya better be**

**REHASH:**

What they saw in the middle of the glade horrified them and made them sick to their stomachs...

_Chappie 3_

There in the middle of the glade was a young woman, it was not the girl pre-say that bothered them, rather it was the state that she was in... She was bloodied and bruised, her dress torn in several places, a bone protruded from her left wrist and she was crying, the sobs wracking her entire body.

The party of elves dismounted and walked into the clearing Glorfindel at the fore, her head shot up and she winced at the movement, slowly, her eyes focussed on the foremost member of the group, Glorfindel. Awe dawned on her face, the party drew closer, Glorfindel knelt beside her and took one of her small hands in his own gently. She was only small, and young even by human standards.

He drew her injured hand toward him trying to assess the damage. Who or what had abused her and why had they left her so close to a city whose inhabitants would surely hunt down such an offender? His hands nimbly traced around her other injuries as the youngest of their number came beside him with the medkit. The young lord was training in medicine and healing under lord Elrond and his sons but still, there would not be much they could do with the little supply that they had with them.

Slowly the girl put her other hand up to touch his face, she searched his face. When she spoke her voice was hoarse and strained as though she had been screaming for a long time,

"Are you an angel, come to take me away from all this?"

Glorfindel shook his head and gently lay the girl down on the grass.

"Fear not tithen pen you are safe now"

The youngster beside him placed a bedroll under her head and helped her to drink some water. He spoke to her soothingly as he prepared to set her wrist in order to splint it.

Suddenly the sound of someone large crashing through the undergrowth alerted Glorfindel and his party to the probable return of the attacker. Glorfindel stood up and stared intently into the woods, a few seconds later a slim, masculine figure came crashing through the trees screaming in fury. On instinct Glorfindel slammed his fist into the boys stomach. The Two danced around one another for several minutes, exchanging blows, the boy was unnaturally strong.

Beside the healer, the girl struggled to sit up, she had known he would come back but she had hoped and someone had come before him, someone who shone like the angels from Olr's stories and another who spoke soft words in a strange language. They would help her get free of him. The shining one danced over to one side, struggling against him was her abuser and her drug. She spoke to the person beside her hoping he would understand

"Please could you hand me my gun?"

The elf hesitated, she had spoken in a variation of common but not knowing what a 'gun' was or where she kept it he had no way to proceed except to ask,

"Where is it milady?"

"Lift the hem of my skirt a little ways. You should find it strapped to my calf"

Her voice was still rough and wheezing and she broke off coughing. The elf calmed her and moved to her feet, shifting the tattered remains of her skirt he took what he suspected was the gun and handed it to her. She took it from him with a nod of thanks, leaning over a little and steadying the gun with both hands, she took aim. Without taking her eyes off her target she waited for a clear shot. Then the boys step faltered and it was only for a split second, but that was all Ari needed as the clear shot presented itself.

"I've put this off far too long"

Confused by this the elf only had time to clap his hands over his ears as the shot rang in the clearing. The boy stopped dead, he looked stunned for a second, he stared aghast at the girl and at the red stain quickly blossoming on his chest. He slumped to his knees, as though time had slowed down and then slowly fell back, he was dead.

Glorfindel looked at the girl, his hand over his ears. What manner of weapon was it that made such a noise and killed so instantly? Almost cleanly? As he watched she dropped the weapon and slumped back onto the bedroll.

"And so it ends"

She didn't know if anyone had heard her, or of they did she doubted they would understand. It didn't matter though, it was over.

Glorfindel looked at the young healer, who was busily trying to splint her wrist,

"Will she be fit enough to be moved this eve?"

"I can have most of her bone injuries made secure enough for travel and I can stop the bleeding at the lacerations but that is all that I can do here. I cannot determine what other extent her injuries may have until I have her in the halls and awake again, milord."

"Very well As'han, have her thus by the time we have buried the enemy we will take her to Imladris until such time as we can learn where she is from."

He turned to one of the others in their party of four,

"Watch her; it could still be some game of the enemy"

To the other two he motioned toward the body. They would bury it and then he would send them on ahead of As'han and himself to inform lord Elrond of their guest.

**AN: c nooo cliffies this time. Well this re write is a good start for a procrastinator like me**

**R an R peeps luv yall and this is Meekah Greenleaf signing off**


	4. Awakning

**chaptor 3 Awakning:**

**Meekah: ok peeps sorry it took so long but iv got a bad shoulder and i have to go for a C.T. scan today but im just gunna give updating a shot today.**

**Legolas:stop making excuses and make the disclaimer**

**Meekah; do i have to?**

**Legolas:points at lawyers holding clubs in background yes**

**Meekah:ducks shit IDONTOWNTHELORDOFTHERINGSTOLKIENDOES!IJUSTWRITETHESPINNOFFS!**

**lawyers smile and leave**

**Meekah: and now the moment youve all been waiting for...**

**Rehash**

_"so it ends" she whispered_

Aleera rolled onto her side as she slowlycame to.She did not open her eyes yet.She felt as though there were someone else near her, yet she heard no breath and so opened her eyes to come face to face with the very same blond from the clearing.Startled she let out a surprised yelpand jearked backwards, falling off the bed.

Groaning she rolled onto her back to get a better look at her surroundings. She was surprised to say the least to find herself in a rather elaborate room with candles everywhere.And, as if that wasn't enough, imagine hersurprise when she found herself rising slowly off the floor! Turning her head she saw another man, this one with long brown hair, looking anxiously at her as he lay herback onto the bed.

thereissposedtobealinehere

Elrond lay the girl down and begun to re-check her bandages to make shure she had not re-opened any of her wounds in the short fall from the bed to the floor.Once done he turned and said to Gorfindel and said

" plese go fetch a miad my friend and tell her to bruns a small ders for our young visitor I'm quite shure she will wish to bathe"

Glorfindel smiled and left the room to do as his friend had asked.

thereissposedtobealinehere

The brown haired man turned to the blond from the clearing and siad something in a clear flowing language that Aleera had never heard before, this made her wonder

/_where have I landed myself/_

The man tuened his attention back to her and said

"Mae govannenI am LordElrond Of Imladris and that was Lord Glorfindel my most trusted advisor"

Aleera marveled at the grace of these creatures, shurley they were not men!

"Im Arianna but anyone who's met me calls me Aleera"

she said in a barley audiable whisper.

Elrond smiled

"I'm shure you would like to bathe, so I have sent Glorfindel to fetch a maid to help you"

Suddenly worried that the lord might see the rest of her scars she said

"Oh no my lord I would not trouble you so, I'm perfectly alright, I can bathe myself...!.."

She trialed off trying to standonly to fall back onto the bed and to find Elrond laughing lightly at her efforts. Elrond placed his hands on her shoulders and said

"You are no trouble tithen pen and do not worry over your scars for I have seen and tended all of them"

Aleera just sat there stunned for several seconds,

_/ He knows! he has seen my scars and has asked no questions/_

As she sat there wondering, Glorfindel returned with the maid.she stod by the door as Elrond and Glorfindel left without a sound. The maid closed the door and went over to the bed.

When next Aleera looked up the only one left in the room was the maid.

Seing that the girl had collected her thoughts she curtseyed and said

"hello I'm Eamane"

"I'm Arianna but you shuld probably just call me Aleera"

"well then Aleera,you should probably get up so I can help you bathe"

"errrr... I can't..."

"Can't... can't what?.."

"I can't stand or walk"

"What...?...?"


	5. a little about Aleera

**Meekah: ooooooooooooo a twist 'is excited'**

**Legolas: ah no.**

**Meekah: yeah it is she cant walk wat more of a twist do u want?**

**Legolas:'blinky'**

**Meekah: meh. i dont own it people**

**Legolas: u really beleive that**

**Meekah: nope 'points to lawyers' but they do. Oh and before i forget peeps i really really need a beta reader so if ur a beta or if u no a beta reader who might be able to help me and my bad grammar please let me know.**

**

* * *

**

At first Eamane looked shocked, then she flung back the sheets and said..

"well I shall just have to do the walking for you then wont I"

Aleera smiled and took her hand, Eamane lifted her off the bed like a baby.

"you scarcely weigh more than an elfling madame! what is wrong have you not been eating?"

/they're ELVES/

"aye I do at but not much. I'm never very hungry."

"well I will just have to change that. or the cook will. a very kind woman the cook is, she will make you the most delectable meals. they will be so good you will gain an appetite in a matter of days"

Eamane carried Aleera into the bath room where she sat her on a chair and begun to help her undress.

Eamane was a homely kind of elf. She was fatish (A.N. yes in this the elves aren't all perfect they can be pudgy) with her long brown hair pulled up ino a bun and a motherly personality.Aleera decide that she was going to like Eamane.

As Eamane lay Aleera in the warm water of the bath she picked up her chatter where she left off.

After she was clean and her hair washed,Eamane set to dressing her in the dress she had brought with her and combing Aleeras' hair.

"if you don't mind my askin Aleera, how long is it that you have been unable to walk?"

"I don't mind. and since I was 6 years old"

"and how old are you now?"

"eighteen"

"Twelve years! valar how hard it must have been! how did it happen?"

* * *

_flash back

* * *

_

_A six year old Aleera is climbing a tree with her brother Brett who is sixteen._

_"Ally Girl! its getting a bit windy we'd best get down"_

_"okey doke Bretty"_

_the pair start to climb down but the wind is really picking up. Brett reaches the ground and looks up at Aleera who is getting scared and having trouble getting down._

_"Brett! I'm scared!"_

_"it's ok Ally! you're gunna be fine. Just hold on. I'm coming to get you. just hold on ok."_

_Brett starts to climb back up and the wind continues to get stonger. Aleera is screaming. Their mother comes out to see whats happening._

_"kids! get down! its dangerous up there!"_

_"momma!I cant get down"_

_"hold on Ally I'm almoast there"_

_"oh be carefull Brett"_

_"I will momma"_

_The branch Aleera is clinging to starts to crack.Brett continues to inch towards her. He stretches out his hand._

_"Grab my hand Alls! you're gunna be fine. just grab my hand"_

_Aleera reaches out, the branch cracks more and starts to fall. Aleera grabs back on to the branch and starts crying"_

_"I cant reach!"_

_"What's going on mary?"_

_their father come back from work as it starts to rain and the branch falls a little further._

_"reach for me Alls! try!"_

_Aleera reaches out. their fingers touch and then the branch breacks and Aleera falls with it._

_"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Aleera!"_

_Three day pass with Aleera in hospital._

_"she will never walk again. I'm so sorry"_

_"you mean theres nothing you can do"_

_"Brett be quiet"_

_"no dad! Ally is paraysed from the hips down and neither of you care!"_

_"Brendan! of course your father and I care but there is nothing they can do"_

_

* * *

end flash back

* * *

_

"I fell out of a tree"

"there you're now reay to go to lunch if it please you"

"I would love to go to lunch"

"well I shall have the gaurds carry you down to the dining hall the shall I?"

"Thankyou"

Eamane put her head out the door and spoke with the gaurds and in no time at all Aleera was being carried down the hallways of the Last homely house.

* * *

**Meekah:ok it's up and dont forget if u r a beta or if u know one please tell me**

**Legolas:yeah please her spelling is painfull and her grammar is agony**

**Meekah: silence you 'wacks him with her pen'**

**Legolas: oooooooowwwwwe 'rubbs arm'**


	6. dinner

**meekah: ok so ive given up on the whole rehash thing cos im just tired of writing unnecissary plotline so bah humbug**

**legolas: more like you forget what you wrote last**

**meekah: 'holds up shetch book' if i had forgotten i could just go back and check.**

**legolas:' holds hands up i surrender' ok then**

**AN// thought//, _italics whispering._ And i own nothing so please dont sue me.**

* * *

_dinner

* * *

_

As they approached the doors to the great dining hall the gaurds positioned there opened them and the sounds of the great hall rushed out to meet them. As the gaurds that were carrying Aleera stepped through the hall all sound ceased and everyone turned to lok at the lady being carried into the hall. With all attention on her Aleera became suddenly verry self-conciousand asked the gaurds to turn around, but she was overruled when Glorfindel walked over and told them to seat her beside him. Once she was seated and Glorfindel next to her the attention of the other elves slowly turned back to their meals and Aleera was left in some peace.

//i wonder why the stone brought me here. speaking of the stone, where on earth has it gone? i had it when i left and when i got here it was just gone...//

"my lady?"

Aleera was startled out of her thoughts by a voice behind her,

"errm.. yes?"

"may lady has not touched her meal. Is there something wrong with it?"

Aleera turned to see a kitchen boy standing calmly behind her

"oh no theres nothing wrong with the meal im just not very hungry"

she smiled at him. He smiled back, something about him seemed different to the rest of the elves he seemed less regal, almoast... Human! She looked at his ears, he was human!

"what is your name?"

"in the language of the elves i am feanaro"

"in your language feanaro?"

"in common my name is luke, lady"

"call me Aleera Luke"

She smiled at him again, this time he blushed and bowed his head

"as you wish... Aleera"

"i will try and eat something a little later"

With that the kitchen boy tuned and picked up a tray of wine and walked down o the tables and started to hand around the drinks.

"Will you eat something now lady?"

Glorfindel spoke this time

"i will try."

"why is it that you were carryed in to the dining hall?"

Aleera hung her head

"It is because I could not carry myself in"

"what do you mean? why not walk?"

"because I cannot"

"I see."

A few minouts passed as aleera picked at her meal and ate a little. Rather suddenly she turned and said to glorfindel,

"why?"

"why what?"

"why did you help me? you were under no obligation, you did not know me and you had no idea what I was doing there so why did you help me?"

"you were alone and you were hurt, what else could I do?. we do not know who you are this is true but we have you under gaurd until such time as we do know."

_"oh... _I think I'll go to bead now. I take my leave my lord"

she bowed her head and the gaurds that were standing against the wall behind her lifted her off her chair and carried her out of the hall.

* * *

**ok thats the end of that chapter and im tired so no big speel r&r peeps luv yas.**


End file.
